


You're Never Alone...

by jessa4211



Series: The Evil Within (Story) [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessa4211/pseuds/jessa4211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED!!! I will be putting up random chapters that pop into my head, until I finish the full story on my phone, then post it here and on my other writing accounts. Also, this is my first story where I write in a perspective other than my OC, so please forgive me if anyone is out of character. All rights go to Tango Gameworks and any other company that worked on the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Never Alone...

Sebastian POV:

I turned in the direction the sound came from. This place was strange enough without any creatures around. I tried to peer out into the darkness, to no avail. I couldn't see through the thick darkness. Anything could be out there, I realized, and a small shock of panic ran down my spine. Normally, I wouldn't be afraid, but this place is anything but normal.

"Who's there?" I called out to the nothingness.

A small, shy, yet strong female voice responded from the darkness: "Stay away. Go back to wherever you came from."

"I'm not going to hurt you, just show yourself." I replied, putting my hands up in surrender.

"Why? Why should I trust you? How do I know you won't put a bullet in my head the moment I step out?" She asked. She's obviously intelligent; knows better than to just give herself up.

"I won't, my gun's not loaded." I admitted, pulling my revolver from its holster and setting it down slowly.

"Fine." She replied, giving in. The first thing that was hit by moonlight was the shiny, silver end of a 9MM Automatic, followed by steady hands and arms. Then I finally saw her face: pale, serious, with a hit of fear in her beautiful, blue eyes. Her face was framed by brown, straight hair that fell past her shoulder, ending at about halfway down her back. She had on a black, tight t-shirt with matching pants, and combat boots. She was quite beautiful, and she seemed so young.

 _Wait, beautiful? Don't. Just don't, Seb._ I told myself.

"Who are you?" She asked sternly; gun aimed at my head.

"I'll tell you, but only if you lower your gun." I told her, keeping my empty hands raised. She nodded, putting her gun back in her holster. 

"Detective Sebastian Castellanos." I said once her gun was secured at her side. 

She studied me for a moment, probably judging how trustworthy I am, before responding: "I'm Aria, but most people call me Ari."

Ari's POV: 

I kept my eyes trained on Sebastian, not wanting any surprises. He seemed decent enough, but he could just be a figment of my imagination. 

If we had met under different circumstances, I'd consider him attractive, handsome even, but looks can be deceiving.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I don't know. One minute I was in Beacon Mental, then the city fell apart and I was knocked unconscious. I just woke up a few minutes ago in the middle of this forest." I replied.

"Why were you at Beacon?" He asked.

"Why so many questions?" I retorted.

"I just want to know for sure if I can trust you." He answered.

"I could've shot you, but I didn't. I believe in safety in numbers." I told him. "That should be enough."

"How do you know you can trust me?"

"I don't, but I'm going to take the risk."

We stared at each other for a minute, as if assessing each other's strengths and weaknesses. He could take me down, easy. He looked to be about six feet tall and in shape. I, on the other hand, looked small for my age: with small arms and legs; standing at 5'6.

I came out of my trance to find Sebastian gone. I looked around and saw him holding up a lantern.

 _Thank God, This place is incredibly creepy in the dark._ I thought, walking to stand beside him.

"Hey!" He called down to someone down bellow as he waved his empty hand.

"Are you crazy?!" I whispered to him. _How could he be so stupid?_

He began to run down the ridge towards the man, completely ignoring me, only to stumble near the bottom. I followed, being a bit more careful. He was loading a pistol he found on the ground, then he approached the man in the tent. I, however, stayed back. If he's going to get himself killed, I won't stand in his way.

"Connelly?" He said softly. Just then the man looked up from what he was doing. The only thing was, he looked dead. Gray and pale, eating another person, blood dripping from his mouth, however, his uniform was rather spotless.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random chapter I hope to put in the full-length story. I have ideas for certain chapters, so this may happen a lot. And I feel like Seb is a little OC...sorry...


End file.
